


The Mission

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a new assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

“What is Crawford doing here?” Cooper Anderson leaped to his feet and pointed dramatically while the rest of the group, and Adam, rolled their eyes.

“I called him,” Wes snapped, adding a gavel strike for emphasis. “Now stop posing for the security cameras and sit down.” Wes nodded to Elliott to start his report.

“I’m sure you’ve all read your briefing materials.” Elliott gave Cooper a knowing look before continuing, “Data analysis indicates–”

“Get to the punchline Elliott. Unlike the rest of you, I’ve got plans tonight.” Sebastian leaned back in his chair grinning smugly.

“Spare us the details,” Wes growled while Cooper whispered something in Sebastian’s ear that made them both laugh.

“Gentlemen,” LeRoy entered the room at a brisk walk carrying a stack of folders. He handed them to Adam before taking the only empty seat. “You’ve got twenty-three hours to get up to speed before we send you in, Crawford.”

“Fine,” Adam was already paging through the stacks of paper and wondering why LeRoy refused to use electronic files. “What’s my cover?”

“Understudy on a touring production of Next to Normal. There’s going to be an unfortunate accident.”

“Not the leg again?” Adam groaned. All the other agents cast him sympathetic looks. The broken leg ruse was LeRoy’s favorite and they’d all suffered through at least one mission wearing a cast.

“It works,” LeRoy reminded them, before having Wes bring up the newest data in PowerPoint. Cooper whimpered and slid a little lower in his chair.

“We’re closer than we’ve ever been to catching The Coach. Her current fixation on ‘klaine’ is stronger than any of her previous pairings. We’re going to exploit that.”

“You can’t be serious!” Elliott slammed his hand down on the table while Cooper struck his 'I object’ pose. Sebastian checked his watch and sighed heavily.

“Sit down,” LeRoy commanded, nodding when Wes used his gavel for emphasis. When they were seated he told Sebastian, “When we realized Hummel fit the profile, we tried planting an agent at McKinley but 'Stoner Brett’ didn’t produce any evidence nor was he able to get close to Kurt.”

“That’s why we planted the idea of spying on the Warblers,” Wes prompted, clicking to the next slide. “What we didn’t anticipate was Kurt being attracted to Blaine Anderson.”

“My brother,” Cooper interjected, buffing his nails against his jacket.

“Our intel said that Kurt preferred taller, more athletic men,” LeRoy commented, ignoring the frown Cooper gave him.

“Wes’ best efforts to direct Kurt’s attention to other Warblers failed miserably,” Elliott added. “We didn’t anticipate Kurt’s loyalty to Blaine.”

“We also underestimated his attachment to his friends at McKinley,” Wes pointed out.

“I did warn you that Blaine would follow,” Cooper reminded them. Again.

“When everything went wrong in Kurt’s senior year, we suspected The Coach was involved but had no way of proving it.” LeRoy knew they were all aware of the facts, but it never hurt to review. “When he went to New York a few months after graduation, we thought he was out of danger.”

“You brought me in when he applied to NYADA again,” Adam said, his smile wistful. “I thought it would be a standard assignment.”

“That’s why you were pulled,” LeRoy reminded him. “You were getting too close.”

“I was handling it,” Adam’s voice took on an edge that they very seldom heard. “I would have kept him safe.”

“You were compromised,” LeRoy snapped. “I had to bring in Elliott to undo some of the damage.”

“It was already too late,” Cooper insisted. “The Coach was tracking Kurt and Blaine’s every move by then.”

“It won’t be easy getting them out,” Wes warned, clicking to the final slide. “We’ve got full-time surveillance on Kurt and Blaine, but online tracking shows a huge order of chemicals that could be used as an aphrodisiac were delivered to the school yesterday, and there have been unusually large shipments of tulle and glitter coming into the state.”

“Santana and Brittany are getting married in three weeks,” Elliott reminded them. “That would be the ideal time for The Coach to make her move.”

“Kurt and Blaine won’t stand a chance!” Cooper shouted.

“They certainly won’t if you don’t stop strolling down memory lane and let beanie boy do his job,” Sebastian sniped.

“I’d appreciate less attitude from an agent who completely flubbed their mission,” LeRoy spoke mildly, but the truth galled Sebastian. How was it his fault that Hummel didn’t take the bait he’d offered?

“Anyway,” Elliott said, giving Sebastian a sympathetic smile, “how does this play?”

“Adam goes in tomorrow as soon as the leg cast is in place.” Wes tapped a key on his computer and a high tech display of posters and advertisements for Next to Normal appeared. “We’ve been planting these for weeks in various media outlets. Kurt has front row tickets but no date yet.”

“That’s where I come it,” LeRoy took up the narrative. “He has a date with a man named Walter. I’m taking his place at the restaurant tonight and, if Adam doesn’t work his magic, I’ll be the back-up date for that night.”

“Blaine and Dave have tickets to the same performance,” Cooper added.

“We know,” Elliott assured him. “There’s a good chance that’s when The Coach will make her move. If she does, we’ll be ready.”

“You know what you need to do, gentlemen. The Coach must be stopped before the klaine wedding happens. If we fail…”

As one, they rose, all equally serious. There was work to be done.

Later, in the privacy of his car Adam made a call.

“The mission’s a go. I owe you one, Coach.”

 

::the end::


End file.
